Musical!
by Lee'90 AR'Kim
Summary: "Ini menyangkut dirimu, hyung. Kau tahu kalau sebentar lagi kita akan comeback. Dan kau menerima tawaran itu, kau akan pulang-pergi Jepang-Korea untuk itu. Hal itu akan sangat menguras tenagamu. Aku tidak mau kau sakit lagi seperti kemarin," terang Kyuhyun. Sungmin menghela nafasnya. Dia tahu Kyuhyun sangat khawatir padanya. KyuMin. BXB. enJOY!


**Pair** : KyuMin

**Cast** : Kyuhyun Lope2 Sungmin ^^

**Rate** : T

**Genre** : Drama, Romance

**Length **: Drabble/Ficlet/One Shoot (terserah pembaca)

**Warning** : BXB, typo (s).

**Summary** : "Ini menyangkut dirimu, _hyung_. Kau tahu kalau sebentar lagi kita akan _comeback_. Dan kau menerima tawaran itu, kau akan pulang-pergi Jepang-Korea untuk itu. Hal itu akan sangat menguras tenagamu. Aku tidak mau kau sakit lagi seperti kemarin," terang Kyuhyun. Sungmin menghela nafasnya. Dia tahu Kyuhyun sangat khawatir padanya.

**Disclaimer** : Seluruh tulisan ini milik saya. Saya hanya **meminjam nama-nama orang yang saya cintai** ini semata-mata demi kelangsungan cerita.

**DLDR**

en**JOY**

.

.

"Ayolah, Kyu. Jangan bersikap kekanakan seperti ini!" Sungmin mulai jengah melihat tingkah Kyuhyun. Sudah lebih dari sepuluh menit dia berada di sana. Bersandar pada pintu kamar, dan melipat tangannya di depan dada.

Kyuhyun hanya diam, masih _kekeuh_ dengan posisinya.

Sungmin menghela nafas berat. Dan perlahan mendekati Kyuhyun. Dia baru saja kembali ke Dorm, setelah beberapa hari pulang ke rumah untuk beristirahat. Hari ini, setelah latihan perdananya untuk persiapan Drama Musikal barunya, dia memutuskan untuk kembali ke _Dorm_. Baru saja ingin beristirahat dengan tenang, Sungmin dilapori Ryeowook kalau akhir-akhir ini sikap Kyuhyun sedikit aneh, dan dia seringkali berdiam diri di dalam kamar. Ya... semenjak pulang dari Taiwan kemarin. Dan Sungmin tahu persis apa penyebabnya.

Sambil menunggu Kyuhyun kembali dari syuting Radio Star, Sungmin menyalakan TV di ruang tamu. Hanya mengganti-ngganti chanel tanpa berniat melihat. Sampai akhirnya Kyuhyun tiba di _Dorm_. Hanya sedikit melirik Sungmin, kemudian dengan acuh melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar. Sungmin hanya bisa menarik nafas dengan kasar dan menyusul Kyuhyun ke kamarnya, kamar mereka dulu. Dan... terjadilah percakapan tadi.

Sungmin memegang pelan bahu Kyuhyun. Mencoba mengalihkan perhatian _namja_ itu kepadanya. Sungmin tipikal orang yang malas untuk tidak saling sapa dalam waktu yang lama. Biasanya kalau mereka bertengkar, dan disebabkan oleh Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun-lah yang akan berusaha meminta maaf terlebih dahulu. Tapi sepertinya sekarang itu tidak akan terjadi, Kyuhyun benar-benar tengah merajuk padanya, dan dia harus mengalah.

Kyuhyun tetap diam diposisinya. Menunduk sambil memutar-mutar ponsel yang ada di tangannya.

"Kau benar-benar mau keadaannya tetap seperti ini? Baiklah... terserah kau saja," Sungmin menyerah pada keterdiaman itu, dia juga lelah setelah latihan tadi. Kalau Kyuhyun tidak bisa diajak berbicara sekarang, mungkin besok. Tapi baru Sungmin akan beranjak, sebuah tangan menahannya, menggenggam tangannya yang berada di bahu Kyuhyun.

"_Mian_." Akhirnya Kyuhyun mengeluarkan suaranya. Membuat Sungmin urung melangkah dan memilih untuk duduk di belakang punggung Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa kita selalu bertengkar karena hal-hal sepele seperti ini?" Sungmin menggerakkan ibu jarinya di punggung tangan Kyuhyun, menenangkan, kebiasaan yang selalu dia lakukan saat Kyuhyun marah padanya.

"Sepele? Kau masih berpikir ini masalah sepele?" lirih Kyuhyun. Masih tetap memunggungi Sungmin. Sungmin diam, menunggu apa yang akan Kyuhyun ucapkan selanjutnya.

"Ini menyangkut dirimu, _hyung_. Kau tahu kalau sebentar lagi kita akan _comeback_. Dan kau menerima tawaran itu, kau akan pulang-pergi Jepang-Korea untuk itu. Hal itu akan sangat menguras tenagamu. Aku tidak mau kau sakit lagi seperti kemarin," terang Kyuhyun. Sungmin menghela nafasnya. Dia tahu Kyuhyun sangat khawatir padanya.

"Aku harus menerimanya, Kyu. Kau tahu sendiri aku sangat suka dengan Drama Musikal, apalagi ini di Jepang. Jepang, Kyu. Kau juga tahu _kan_ aku suka sekali dengan negara itu." Sungmin semakin meremas jemari Kyuhyun.

Terdengar helaan nafas berat dari Kyuhyun, sesaat kemudian dia berbalik menghadap Sungmin. Tiba-tiba menerjang tubuh di depannya, memeluknya dengan hangat dan erat.

"Aku merindukanmu." Dikecupnya bahu Sungmin dengan lembut. Sungmin tersenyum, mengusap surai berwarna kecoklatan itu.

"Aku tahu kau khawatir padaku. Aku bisa menjaga diriku. Kau percaya padaku, _kan_? Kalau kau terus bersikap seperti ini, kau malah akan menyulitkanku," jawab Sungmin.

Kyuhyun masih tetap diam, lengannya semakin erat memeluk tubuh mungil Sungmin.

"Jadi sekarang kita baikan?" tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun merenggangkan tubuh mereka dan menatap Sungmin dengan lembut. Satu tangannya membelai pelan surai hitam indah itu.

"Aku tidak pernah bisa marah padamu. Aku hanya kesal, kau selalu saja menyakiti tubuhmu sendiri demi sebuah profesionalitas, dan berkata seolah kau tidak apa-apa," gerutu Kyuhyun.

Sungmin terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Kita _public figure_, Kyu. Wajar saja kalau aku bertindak seperti itu. Kau saja yang berlebihan," sahut Sungmin dengan senyum lebarnya.

Senyuman itu menular ke Kyuhyun, dan mereka kembali berpelukan dengan hangat dan erat.

.

.

"Kau tahu, fotoku kemarin saat di bandara benar-benar terlihat buruk sekali. Sungjin mengirimkannya padaku, dia khawatir melihatku seperti itu" kata Sungmin sambil mengutak-atik ponselnya.

Posisi mereka sedang bersandar di kepala ranjang Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya hanya Kyuhyun saja yang sedang bersandar di sana, karena Sungmin dengan nyamannya bersandar di dada Kyuhyun. Merasakan irama detakan jantung Kyuhyun yang sangat dia sukai.

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan, sesekali dihirupnya surai hitam Sungmin, merasakan wangi yang memabukkan darisana.

"Auramu kalau sedang marah memang sangat menyeramkan," sahut Kyuhyun.

Satu tepukan pelan di dada Kyuhyun terdengar, sebagai bentuk protes Sungmin.

"_Ish_... itu semua _kan_ gara-garamu. Kau tiba-tiba marah-marah tidak jelas, padahal aku hanya ingin menjelaskan tentang Drama Musikal itu padamu. Kau benar-benar menyebalkan," kesal Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mencium lembut bibi _chubby_ di depannya.

"Aku khawatir padamu, _hyung_."

"Ya, aku tahu. Tapi aku hanya ingin berdiskusi denganmu tentang itu. Kau harus mengurangi kebiasaan marah-marahmu itu, Kyu."

"Siapa yang tidak marah, kalau kekasihnya akan menyakiti dirinya sendiri dengan..." ucapan Kyuhyun terhenti saat sebuah benda kenyal menempel di bibirnya.

"Ssst... jangan bicara lagi. Aku lelah. Aku tidak ingin bertengkar lagi denganmu," ucap Sungmin setelah menjauhkan bibirnya dari Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun diam. Menikmati sensasi ciuman lembut Sungmin.

"Aku hanya ingin kita sering-sering bersama. Sebelum kau berangkat wamil nanti, _hyung_," ucap Kyuhyun, ada sedikit nada sendu di sana.

"Jangan bicarakan itu sekarang, itu hanya akan merusak suasana. Kau _kan_ sensitif sekali dengan bahasan itu," sahut Sungmin. Kyuhyun diam, menyetujuinya.

"Ah ya... kau tahu, _clue_ tentang Drama Musikal baruku sudah beredar. Mereka tadi mengambil gambarku, Hongki, dan Sungkyu untuk di_upload_ dan diberitakan." Sungmin mendongak menatap Kyuhyun dengan antusias. Mata rubahnya membulat indah.

"Benarkah? Pasti penggemarmu sangat bahagia melihatnya."

"_Hu'um_." Sungmin mengangguk dengan semangat. Membuat Kyuhyun mencubit gemas hidung lancip itu.

"Kau jangan macam-macam dengan bocah bernama Sungkyu itu. Aku pernah dengar kalau dia menyukaimu," kata Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengerjap. Darimana Kyuhyun bisa tahu tentang kabar yang seperti itu.

"Dia hanya menyukaiku sebagai _sunbae_nya, Kyu. Jangan mulai berkata yang tidak-tidak. Inilah yang tidak ku suka darimu, kau selalu saja berlebihan seperti itu," gerutu Sungmin. Kyuhyun selalu saja cemburu dengan semua orang yang ada di sekitarnya.

"_Ne... ne_. Siapapun akan posesif kalau memiliki kekasih sepertimu, Ming. Kau tahu, kau itu terlalu indah," bela Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mencibir. _Gombal_. Selalu saja kata-kata itu yang Kyuhyun ucapkan.

"Ah ya, drama musikal barumu judulnya apa?" Kyuhyun menatap _namja_ manis di pelukannya. Sungmin mendongak dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan semangat. Sepertinya _mood_-nya benar-benar dalam keadaan yang tidak stabil.

"_Dracula_. Keren sekali, bukan? Aku pasti akan terlihat sangat _manly_ di musikal itu," jelas Sungmin. Senyuman yang sangat lebar tersungging di bibir indahnya.

Kyuhyun mengernyit sedikit tidak suka.

"Apa akan ada adengan _kisseu_-nya?"

"Em..." Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun, "sepertinya ada. Kau lihat sendiri, judulnya saja seperti itu. Ini bukan drama musikal pertamaku, Kyu. Dan kau juga telah melakukannya berulang-ulang di drama musikalmu, apalagi di drama musikal barumu. Sepertinya kita tidak perlu membahas ini," jelas Sungmin.

"Tapi itu tuntutan _agency_, Ming," kata Kyuhyun tidak terima.

"Ini juga tuntutan peran, Kyunie. Oh... ayolah... kau sudah berjanji tadi," rajuk Sungmin.

"Baiklah... baiklah..." Kyuhyun mengalah, tidak mau merusak _mood_ Sungmin. Sebelum Sungmin benar-benar meninggalkannya dan marah lagi padanya.

"Kau tahu drama musikalnya Junsu? Mungkin sedikit banyak konsepnya akan seperti itu."

Kyuhyun terlihat berfikir. Kemudian meraih ponsel di nakas samping ranjangnya dan mulai mencari gambar tentang drama musikal Kim Junsu. Tidak sampai satu detik, gambar-gambar dari musikal itu muncul di layar ponsel Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun cepat-cepat menutup ponselnya dengan kesal.

"Ya... ya... kau akan terlihat sangat _manly_ di drama musikal itu, Ming. Kalau saja drama musikal itu memang benar sama dengan yang sedang Junsu _hyung_ perankan saat ini."

"Pasti aku akan terlihat sangat tampan," seloroh Sungmin.

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun bergerak menindih Sungmin. Mendorong tubuh itu agar terlentang di bawahnya.

"Ka... kau mau apa, Kyu? Jangan macam-macam, aku sedang lelah," ancam Sungmin. Sedikit bergidik saat melihat seringai di bibir Kyuhyun.

"Aku juga lelah, _hyung_. Dan kau tahu sendiri _kan_ apa yang bisa menghilangkan lelahku, terlebih kita tidak bertemu beberapa hari ini. Aku sangat merindukanmu," Kyuhyun memajukan wajahnya, menggapai leher Sungmin. Mengendusnya perlahan lalu menjilatnya dengan sensual.

"Sshhh... jang... an macam-macam, Cho Kyuhyun. Aku besok... shh... harus latihan," Sungmin susah payah menahan desahannya. Jika dia tergoda oleh tindakan Kyuhyun, itu sama saja artinya dengan menyerahkan dirinya. Kyuhyun semakin gencar menjilat leher putih susu itu.

"Sebelum kau menjadi _dracula_ dan menghisap leher orang lain. Aku akan menjadi drakula-mu, Ming. Dan menghisap leher indahmu itu," Kyuhyun berbisik pelan di telinga Sungmin, sambil meniupkan udara lembut ke sana. Sebelum Sungmin sempat memprotes, Kyuhyun dengan cepat mendaratkan kecupannya ke belakang telinga Sungmin, menggigitnya dengan lembut dan segera menyesapnya dengan kuat. Hingga terdapat sebuah bekas keunguan di sana. Sungmin menggerang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Kyuhyun. Desahannya lolos begitu saja. Sebuah tanda kepemilikan dari Kyuhyun tersemat di sana. _Hickey_.

"_Ya_!_ Ish_... kau cari mati ya!" Sungmin mengusap-usap belakang telinganya dengan kesal.

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan dan mengecup kedua pipi Sungmin.

"Tidak akan terlihat, _hyung_. Itu akan tertutupi oleh rambutmu."

Sungmin berdecak dengan sebal. Kyuhyun memang selalu seenaknya, apalagi menyangkut urusan yang seperti ini, beberapa kali dia tertangkap kamera penggemar dengan sebuah tanda di lehernya.

"Terserahmu," Sungmin memalingkan wajahnya. Posisi mereka tetap saling menindih, bukan benar-benar menindih, Kyuhyun sedang mengukung Sungmin yang berada di bawahnya.

"Hey... hey... baiklah aku minta maaf," Kyuhyun menempatkan satu ciuman lembut di bibir Sungmin, sedikit menyesapnya mungkin tidak apa-apa.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun. Menyisir surai itu dengan jarinya, membelai pipi yang sekarang _chubby_-nya mengalahkan dirinya itu dengan lembut. Kemudian tersenyum dengan hangat.

"Nikmatilah waktu kita ini, Kyu. Sebelum ini semua benar-benar menghilang," ucap Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengernyit tidak suka. Dengan segera dilumatnya kembali belahan menggoda milik Sungmin.

"Jangan berkata apa-apa lagi. Aku tidak suka. Hanya sebut namaku setelah ini," Kyuhyun semakin memperdalam ciumannya. Mengeksplor segala yang ada di mulut Sungmin. Manis, semua yang ada di dalam diri Sungmin memang manis. Ciuman itu semakin menuntut, gerakan tubuh itu semakin menuntut, dan selanjutnya, hanya terdengar irama indah yang saling bersahutan di dalam kamar itu.

Biarkan mereka egois untuk sejenak, biarkan mereka merasakan kebahagiaan itu sekarang. Kalian percaya kalau mereka memang 'REAL', kan? Hanya perlu percaya pada mereka. Hiraukan ucapan-ucapan sumbang di sekitar kalian. Karena kepercayaan kalian, merupakan kekuatan mereka.

.

.

END

Mwehehehe sekali lagi bikin ff gaje. Semoga suka deh. Tragedi KyuMin di airport dan berita DraMus baru Ming, membuat cerita ini melayang-layang di pikiran saya. Nggak tahu mau ngomong apa lagi. KyuMin is REAL! JOYer's JJANG!

Terimakasih sudah membaca ^^.


End file.
